New Beginnings
by CasualtyFan0205
Summary: This is about Grace Beauchamp who is now 27 and a consultant coming back to Holby and starting again with her mother and finding new beginnings in situations which seem to go from bad to worse.


**I know at earliest to be a consultant is 32-35 but in this story I've just done it as 27 because it fits better with the story idea. Please comment what you think and I hope you enjoy this first chapter**

Grace strutted through the ED halls, her heels clicking loudly against the lamented flooring just like her mother's always did. It had been years since Grace had set foot in this ED, 14 to be precise, and now she was 27 and a consultant preparing to start her new job next week. She hadn't liked submitting to her husband's pleas to move to Holby even if his arguments were reasonably sound and she knew her children were over the moon with the idea and seeing them happy was all she cared about even if it did mean trying to avoid her mother, thee Connie Beauchamp. Grace was brought out of her train of thought by Charlie Fairhead, 'hadn't he retired yet' she muttered, as he called out for Duffy along the corridor. She smiled remembering how in love they both were back then and how it didn't seem to have changed in the time she hadn't been here. Her mind wandered back to her mother and how she'd be turning 47 later this month, she didn't know why she always remembered it when she didn't particularly want to but something had always triggered the date to come to the forefront of her mind whenever it was near. That's when she saw her, when Grace saw her mother for the first time in 14 years, and as always she was being the best consultant Holby had ever known. Grace couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that Connie was her mum but she also tried her hardest not to when there was so much unresolved conflict between them. Grace knew it was her fault but she would bet her mum would disagree and claim it was hers. She longed to run up and hug her, tell her about her three grandkids and her charming son in law, how she'd been all alone since Sam's sudden and tragic death 10 years prior to the current date and without her husband entering her life when he did she probably wouldn't be here today. As Grace's mind stopped racing, she clocked eyes with Connie. She could feel Connie's piercingly shiny green eyes boring into her and she just seemed to freeze to the spot right there and then. It seemed everything she wanted to do and say had been erased from her mind and she was left standing still looking like a fool as Connie glided gracefully towards her. _"Gracie is that you?"_ Connie queried, fiddling with the ring on her right hand showing she was nervous. Grace gulped and managed to nod her head slightly as no words seemed to come out when she'd attempted to speak. Connie carefully took Grace's hand and guided her towards the familiar surroundings of her spacious office. Grace watched as Connie sat on the sofa and motioned for Grace to join her to which she obliged. Grace had always held her head up high but with her mother she felt she couldn't because she deemed her mum as far more superior to herself and believed she should essentially bow down to her. Connie surprised Grace when she lifted Grace's chin up with her finger and gently stroked her cheek with the back of her right hand. Grace weakly smiled trying to hold in all the emotions whirling around inside of her at that moment in time. "I heard about your dad" Connie spoke empathetically. Grace looked up, shocked that her mum already knew and wondered how. Connie saw the confused look Grace gave her and answered "your husband found me and told me when he came in yesterday with the children. They are lovely kids Gracie and your Jason seems quite the catch too". Grace ran her fingers through her hair before speaking, "I know. Jason's always banging on at me about meeting you and the kids always wonder who the woman on my phone is. When Jason got promoted and was asked to move to Holby he pretty much begged me to let him say yes and how could I not when he was so happy and the kids were so excited and that's all I'd ever wanted was for them to be happy and content with the life we had". Connie smiled warmly, "well I'm glad you did because I really have some making up to do to you and I need to catch up on so many lost years. Jason said Carly was 5, Amelia was 3 and Billy was 1, I can't believe you've got three children. I honestly don't know how you cope Gracie". Grace took hold of Connie's hand, "I have Jason that's how I cope and despite what I may have said in the past having thee Connie Beauchamp genes in me definitely does help. Also, now you are back in my life I have an on hand babysitter". Connie laughed "it'd be my pleasure as long as I get mother and daughter time with you". Grace nodded excitedly her smile radiating happiness once more. "I best get going, I only came in to hand in these forms before I start next week and Jason is waiting in the car with the kids. Maybe you could come over later once you've finished here. My number is on the form so text me and I'll send you my address" Grace suggested. "That'd be lovely Gracie; I'll see you later then" Connie responded with equal enthusiasm as Grace. Grace nodded before standing up and hugging Connie before leaving the confines of the office and Connie stood there in her own little world smiling because she had her daughter back.


End file.
